


Scenario 03 – Skynet is Upon Us

by stranger12



Series: But I’m A–! [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger12/pseuds/stranger12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has responsibilities and he needs to be reminded of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenario 03 – Skynet is Upon Us

For as long as Logan could remember, Mitchum and Shira had badgered him about his responsibilities. He had things he had to do, people to see, lives to alter, you know, normal stuff. Neither took into account the fact that he wished to experience life as much as possible before– Well, before. After all, it was getting close, and then he wouldn't have the chance, and that would be just tragic.

So he went to Yale, he slept around (and how wonderful sex was), he consumed dangerous amounts of alcohol (for a human), he tended to the friendships he had (Colin and Finn in particular made life interesting), he went to classes and absorbed all that was taught (not that it was in any way new to him). Life was swell. Wait. Life was awesome.

Then he met Rory Gilmore (Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, daughter of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and Christopher Hayden, granddaughter of–) and things... Shifted for him. He wanted to be with her like he'd never wanted to be with someone, and he wished they could have a future and a life, even though he knew it wasn't gonna happen, it wouldn't last, but he wanted what he wanted, and wasn't he Logan Huntzberger, rich playboy who could get whatever the hell he wanted, whenever he wanted it? So het got her, and they became girlfriend and boyfriend.

When he told Honor (sweet, innocent, clueless Honor) he was taking Rory to dinner with the family, she was so supportive and happy for her he almost forgot about the rest of the clan. Almost. He couldn't forget it.

"Logan!" – Shira greeted him exuberantly. Honor and Josh were mysteriously nowhere in sight. Eli and Mitchum sat with identical frozen smiles.

"Hi, mom. Dad, grandfather. This is Rory"

"Rory" – Shira said in an even tone – "How lovely to meet you. Sit" – she ordered, and Logan though Rory looked a little startled, but she obeyed.

"Drinks?" – Mitchum said abruptly, already getting up and going for the bar. Rory looked at Logan with wide blue eyes.

"So, where's Honor and Josh? I thought they were joining us" – Logan mused.

"They were not feeling well" – Eli answered, sending Logan a heavy look.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear" – Rory chirped politely.

"She'll live" – Shira said pleasantly, accepting a large glass of alcohol. Mitchum handed Eli, Logan and Rory drinks as well. The latter looked shocked by the size of the glass, and after taking a sip, at the fact it was pure, Logan could tell. She smiled tightly and put it down.

"Shall we get to it, then?" – Mitchum asked, and Logan cooled down.

"Perhaps we should leave"

"No, you will not" – Eli snapped – "How could you bring someone over like this, Logan?"

"It isn't proper, son" – Shira chided.

"You know it is not to be borne" – Mitchum continued. All the while, Rory looked increasingly distressed, however completely silent.

"Don't talk about this like that" – Logan demanded.

"You have responsibilities, Logan, and you cannot throw them away so easily for a– Woman" – Mitchum said.

"I'm tired of doing what I'm supposed to" – the younger Huntzberger said calmly, holding Rory's hand.

"We are all tired, Logan" – Eli said – "But there are things that we have to do, for the future is ours to protect and shape" – he looked pointedly at Logan.

"I'm sure you are a lovely girl, Rory" – Shira started – "but you are unsuitable to be with Logan. You will make any other man you choose very happy, but not Logan"

"C'mon, Ace, we better go now" – Rory looked ever so sad as she looked at the impassive elder Huntzbergers, but followed him nonetheless.

"So, can I ask what that was all about?" – Rory questioned softly as they walked to his car.

"It's– Family things, you know"

"It sounded like they don't me to marry into it"

"It's not that, I promise. It's just, well" – he looked around – "We have secrets in our family, and we can't let people in"

"But your sister is engaged!"

"Yeah, but she's not in the secret" – he sighed – "I'm sorry, Rory, I thought we could have something real, but I forgot I'm not free to make some decisions"

"Of course you are! You're your own person" – he winced some

"Sure, maybe. C'mon, let's go, I'll drop you off"

They spent the ride in complete silence, and parted with mumbled words at her dorm door. Logan stared at it for several moments before whirling around suddenly and coming face to face with Rory's roommate, Paris Geller.

"Hello, Paris" – she gave him a dead stare.

"I've been sent to make sure you remember your duties" – she stated coldly.

"I know what I have to do, and since when are you–?"

"Things changed and I was sent last year to monitor events" – she stepped forward and got extremely close to him – "Don't come near Rory again"

"Is she relevant?"

"She might be of use to us"

"Should I monitor her activities as well?"

"Already on it" – she grabbed his face harshly – "Remember not to engage her again except to break things off"

"Noted" – Logan gritted out and watched her storm into the dorm.

Logan stepped outside into the cool air and removed his coat to feel the wind against his skin.

When he opened his eyes, they were sharp red, and his skin was itching. He needed to power down and do maintenance on his chest, the tear he'd acquired on his last scuffle against an undead still a little open.

As he walked back to his dorm, he wondered if the real Logan Huntzberger would have met Rory and loved her. He would never know, but alas, his kind had not been created to feel such sorrow.

Perhaps after his mission was over, he could try to find Rory again, if she survived D–Day, and offer her a chance to be with him again.

Then again, perhaps it was for the best. Why should such a girl be stuck with a creature such as him?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from an anonymous review from FF.Net: Rory can't be with Logan because he's actually a cyborg, which would explain how he survives his lifestyle.
> 
> Close enough, I think, though kinda depressing at the end. The inspiration, obviously, is Terminator TSCC. Well, maybe not obviously, but, yeah.


End file.
